Erupting With Lies
by HuntersGamexox
Summary: It's set around Stephanie's preganany. Steph Hunter pairing in later chapters. Steph Mystery Man in earlier chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I was looking on nother board and someone asked if anybody would write about this. So Im giving it a shot. When you review be brutal if you have to. And to all the Hunter/Steoh lovers, they WILL eventually get together. Im just not sure when. I really hope that you like it. At leats **Two (2)  **reviews will get a second chapter. Enjoy.

****

**Erupting With Lies**

**Chapter 1**  
  
Hunter was standing in his dressing room watching the tape. He couldn't believe his eyes. His Stephanie had lied to him about the most important thing in the world. So badly he wished that it wasn't true, that she really was going to give birth to their child. But she wasn't, she was a lying bitch and this proved it. He decided that he was going to go out there to the ring and tell her exactly that.  
  
Stephanie is sitting in the make up chair while Jan puts the finishing touches on her hair. She needed to look absolutely beautiful for her wedding night. There was nothing more exciting than this night. As she is thinking she sees her friend Kurt walking in the hallway and calls him in.

"Hey Steph." He says walking in.

"Hey, do you think I look okay?" she asks getting out of the chair and giving him a little twirl.

"You look beautiful, would you like me to escort you to your father?" He holds out his hand while waiting for her answer.

"Oh but of course." She latches on to his hand they precede to half skip down the hallway to where she knew her father would be.

"Thanks Kurt, I'll take it from here." Vince says as his daughter reaches him. He takes her hand and sends Kurt on his way.

"So sweetheart, are you excited?"

"I'm so excited daddy. You can't even believe it. I'm going to be Mrs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley for the second time. And now I actually have a say in it! I'm just so happy!" She hugs her father tightly and then the head off to the gorilla. What they didn't know was that somebody was watching them. And this person did not have the best intentions.  
  
'He' is lurking in shadows watching the scene unfold. This was working out perfectly. The once happy couple was standing in the middle of the ring. Stephanie was screeching obscenities at Hunter while Vince was being pedigreed. In fact, this was better than he had expected. All he wanted to do was break them apart for a little while. But now it seemed that Hunter actually wanted a divorce. It was to good to be true! Now all this mystery man had to do was get friendly with Stephanie and she would be all his.  
  
Backstage Stephanie is still screaming and crying. She knew that it wasn't good for her baby but she couldn't help it. Hunter had just broken it off with her for no reason what so ever. She was dumbfounded at why he would think that she had lied to him. She had never done any such thing, not this time anyway. Of course there was a lot of lying in the beginning of their marriage but that was before they fell in love with each other. And now they were going to start a family and he just bails on her. It was truly mind-boggling.  
  
Triple H is irate. He picked up a chair and threw it across the room. It shattered into many pieces but he really didn't give a shit. All he wanted to know is why his wife lied to him. She wasn't supposed to do that anymore. She had promised that she wouldn't lie or manipulate him any more. He guessed that he was wrong to ever think that a McMahon could hold their promise. After so many times he had been lied to and wronged by them he fell for it this one time. And what did that get him? Hurt, a long endless road of eternal hurt. She was his one shot at ever being able to become a father. He wouldn't ever be able to be with another woman after her. She was and is the love of his life. And she screwed it up. It's her damn fault and she better know it. He clenches his fists and knocks a lamp of the table. It lands with a loud 'THUMP'.  
  
'He' walks over to Stephanie. To just about any body else she would look hideous. Her black mascara and eyeliner were running down her cheeks, her beautiful white wedding dress was torn and tattered and her hair was a mess. But to him she looked like a goddess. ' You can't help whom you fall in love with' he quietly thinks to himself before approaching her.

"Hey, I saw what happened. It kinda sucks." He said as he sat next to her on the tile floor of the hallway.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was a hoe?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"Stephie, Stephie, Stephie. Can't a guy just be nice?"

"When it's you? No way. Your always up to something so what do you want?"

"Just you. Plain and simple. I can help you get back at Hunter." He offers, when he sees her face, which is full of confusion he adds, " Think about it okay? Give me your answer tomorrow."

**Remember to review. Be harsh if you need to but if you like it then praise me. LoL **


	2. Chapter 2

**Erupting With Lies  
  
Chapter 2**  
  
The next morning Stephanie wakes up bright and early, she has to go find Jericho and give him her answer. She had thought about it all night and came to the realization that even though she loved him with all her heart, he had hurt her. She needed her retribution.  
  
Chris is impatiently waiting for Stephanie to get there. He told her to be there at 6:00 sharp. It was now bridging on 6:30. He hoped that she had made the right choice. He really didn't want to have to let go of her. This was his one and only chance to ever get to 'work' with Stephanie McMahon, and damn it he was not gonna let that opportunity pass him by.

Steph quietly knocks on his hotel room door, she didn't want anybody to hear. While waiting she looked at her watch, she realized that the time was quarter of seven. But so what is she was a little late he would get over it. He had to. A few moments later the door opened to reveal Chris in just his boxers and socks. 'What does he think we're going to do?' she thought. She was going to answer herself too but she was jerked from the hallway into the room before she could even try.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she screeches once inside.

"Do what?" "Pull me in here stupid. You hurt my damn arm."

"I didn't want anybody to see you, sorry." He said, pointing out the obvious.

"It's seven in the morning on a Tuesday. All normal people are sleeping."

"That's why we're one of a kind Stephie. We don't sleep." He laughs and then pauses to think for a moment, "What's your answer." He finally asks, "Do you want to get revenge against Hunter, or are you going to go crawling back to him on your hands and knees like a dog?"

She eyes him suspiciously, "What's in it for you? There has to be some kind of catch."

"Nothing. I just want to help you get back at him for not believing you."

"Okay, Chris Jericho, you've got your self a deal." They shake hands and then Stephanie leaves wordlessly back to her hotel room.  
  
On her way though she runs into somebody, literally. She sheepishly looks up and sees him, the love of her life. " Hey Hunter." She meekly squeaks.

"Hi."

"Um... I should go." She doesn't go though; her feet stay planted where they were on the floor.

"You should...but don't."

"We need to talk."

"Again, we should. But we can't. It's too soon."

"Okay." she says hesitantly, " Well, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, you will. Bye." They both turn on their heels and go the opposite direction from each other.  
  
February 28th  
  
Tonight Chris and Kurt are scheduled to go head to head with Triple H and Kane. All are backstage and discussing the plan for the match. Stephanie was really just half paying attention, nodding and saying things occasionally. For some reason her mind was just somewhere else tonight. She had a feeling that something odd was going to happen. She just couldn't place her finger on it.  
  
Hunter was desperately trying to get focused on his match. It was on in 10 minutes and he couldn't get Stephanie out of his head. He wanted to badly to go find her and make everything better. Just pretend that she didn't lie and go back to how they used to be, happy, carefree and manipulative. But it just couldn't be like that anymore. She screwed up and she screwed up bad. Just then a production man knocked on his door telling him that he was needed at the gorilla for the match. Once the man left Hunter grabbed his water bottle and headed out.  
  
Stephanie was painfully walking down the ramp with Jericho. These boots were killing her feet. She figured that it went with the territory but she didn't think that it was going to be this bad. If she had known then she would have worn open toed shoes. They would be more free. She was brought out of her thoughts by a slight nudge from Kurt. When she looked up the match had already started. While Chris and Hunter were body banging in the ring she wondered if it was a good idea to be out here. She could get hurt. And that would mean jeopardizing her health. And that wouldn't be too good. She again looks up to check on the match and sees Chris being beaten down and Kurt yelling at her to get in the ring to help him. She does as she is told and reluctantly goes for Triple H's hair. She pulls him off Chris and is soon in the pedigree position. This was NOT good. But then, a voice and video blare over the titan-tron. Hunter lets go of Stephanie and stares blankly at the screen. She really WAS pregnant.

**Remember to Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Erupting With Lies 

**Chapter 3**

The tape kept on playing, going to show Chris Jericho bribing the Australian doctor to pose in a travel commercial. The exact same commercial that played the night of Hunter and Stephanie's wedding vow renewal. Hunter was speechless to say the least. Stephanie hadn't lied to him, she was telling the truth. He then looked down at Stephanie who was now outside the ring. As soon as the tape came on a he had let go of her and apparently she ran away. But now she was cuddled up in a small ball with her head on top of her knees and Kurt by her side. He was still dumbfounded that she really was pregnant, and with his baby.

Once the tape finished playing Kurt slowly led Stephanie to the backstage area. As she left she glanced at Hunter again, he looked like he had just seen a ghost. His eyes were blank of any emotion but as soon as he came to his senses his face turned red with anger and he darted around looking for Jericho. The rotten low life was nowhere to be found.

" Kurt, I'll be okay." Stephanie sits down on the leather sofa in her dressing room.

" Are you sure?" Kurt asked, worry in his voice. She was one of his best friends and he was concerned for her.

" I'm positive Kurt. But will you do me one favor?"

" Anything."

" Go find Hunter and have him come here. Tell him I really need to talk to him."

" Okay. I'm on it." He leaves the room and Stephanie is now alone. She was mentally preparing to see Hunter. She knew that it was probably going to get very emotional so she swiped the tissue box of her desk. As the knock on her door came tears also did. She choked them back and said, " Come in." Hunter slowly and cautiously walked over to where Stephanie was. She motioned for him to sit down and he did. They were both attempting to avoid what was just learned. That damn Chris Jericho tried to split them up.

" Um, Hunter?" She whispers.

" Yeah?" He whispers back

" You want to go back to the hotel? I mean, we might have more privacy there. Seeing as this is also Chris' room and his stuff is still here. So he might come in."

" No Steph, I want to talk right now." He gets up and locks the door and then resumes his seat on the couch, " Now he can't in." They sit there for a few moments in silence before Stephanie's voice is heard.

" Okay, so…um…I'm pregnant." She ends with a smile appearing on her face.

He returns her smile and begins to speak, " I know. We're going to be parents…"

" To bad we won't be together." She says sadly.

" What do you mean not together?" Hunter asks confused.

" Well, me and Kurt…" as soon as the words leave her mouth Hunter's face drops and Stephanie panickly starts to talk, " I, I thought you knew. Everybody knew. I…how…how'd you not know?"

" Steph, I really thought we could work this out. But…you know what, I'm not even going to say what I want to. It won't help anything. I'll see you around." He heads for the door and his fingertips graze the metal. But as soon as he hears Stephanie shakily calling his name he can't be mad. She had this weird type of power over him and he hated it.

" Please Hunter, just, just talk to me. Please. We can work this out. We can!"

" No we can't. Bye Steph." It takes all the power inside him not to go running back when he hears her yell for him. He couldn't do this. Not right now.

Chris is livid. Who would rat him out like that? Only two other people knew about his plan. Linda McMahon and Rhyno. He knew that Linda would never do this to him. They had worked so hard on it. But Rhyno, he might. He had only found out on a fluke, so there was a very good chance that he put the tape up. But only time would tell the truth.

**Remember to Review**


End file.
